1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring devices, and more particularly, to a device for measuring, reading, transferring, and marking a measurement to be marked on a piece of work or material.
2. Background of the Invention
Precision and efficiency are common problems in reading, recording, transferring and marking of measurements. Standard “pocket” or handheld tape measures do not provide highly accurate sighting of the dimensions measured, do not retain the accurate measurement for transfer to another location or material piece of work, and do not include a tool to accurately scribe or mark the measurement immediately after transfer.